Feature Comics Vol 1 25
* Tim Powers * Steve Harkins Locations: * Airport * ** ** San Padre *** Hedrin's Aureole Gold Mine *** Powers Gold Mine | StoryTitle5 = Captain Fortune: "The Coming of Captain Fortune" | Synopsis5 = Captain Fortune and his untrustworthy crew of privateers put to sea in the galleon "Revenge", to harry French shipping. After plundering a French merchant ship, Fortune disappoints his crew by not sinking the captured vessel. He later disappoints them again by refusing to attack a Dutch ship. Soon there is a mutiny, which Fortune quashes, making an enemy of renegade crewman Michael Severish. He makes a mistake by neglecting to hang Severish. At the Spanish port of San Louvelle, Fortune and his second-in-command, Will Kentshire, go ashore to arrange for repairs and replenishments, at a meeting in the Governor's Mansion. Aboard the Revenge, anchored in the harbor, Severish pulls his second mutiny, and sends a barrage of cannonfire into the town! The Governor is enraged, and has Fortune and Kentshire arrested. Out in the harbor, Severish gloats. | Writer5_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler5_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker5_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Will Kentshire, First Mate ** "Revenge" Crew Antagonists: * Michael Severish Other Characters: * French Merchant Crew * Governor of San Louvelle ** Spanish Townspeople Locations: * Atlantic Ocean * San Louvelle Dates: * Vehicles: * English Galleon "Revenge" * French Trader * Dutch Trader | StoryTitle7 = The Clock: "The Parker Gang" | Synopsis7 = Inspector Kane confides to Brian O'Brien that he prefers having the Clock stepping in on his cases, such as the one with the Parker Gang, because his undercover men were too well known to the mobsters. The Clock kidnaps and impersonates Thomas Carter, one of Commissioner Chase's employees, in order to figure out which of his other two employees (Alvin Morton or John Parlee) was the inside man on the theft of an expensive set of emeralds from Chase's house. He then plants a rumor about a diamond necklace, and Morton takes the bait, and gets struck by the Clock. | Writer7_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler7_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker7_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Alvin Morton * The Parker Gang Other Characters: * Commissioner Chase * Thomas Carter * John Parlee Locations: * | StoryTitle8 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler8_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker8_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle9 = Rance Keane: "A Death In Wagonwheel" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = William Smith | Penciler9_1 = William Smith | Inker9_1 = William Smith | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * , Knight of the West Supporting Characters: * Chaps Shaw Antagonists: * Ab Flint Other Characters: * Clyde Doan * Jim Towne * Dan Wilcox Locations: * ** Wagonwheel *** Bank *** Hotel *** Sheriff Office ** Towne Ranch Dates: * The 1910's | StoryTitle11 = Ned Brant | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler11_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker11_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle13 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler13_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker13_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden * Lena Pry | StoryTitle14 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Gold and Greed" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler14_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker14_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Tom Wade * Red Cloud Other Characters: * Jim * Jim's Dad Locations: * | StoryTitle15 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler15_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker15_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | Notes = * First issue for Captain Fortune. * The Clock has many hideouts, in and near the city. Also, apparently, he routinely carried some blank bullets around with him, in case an opportunity should arise, to reload a bad guy's gun with them. * Jane Arden and Lena Pry appear on the same pages, with Jane's feature running across the top halves of the pages and Lena's across the bottom halves. * Rance Keane had his current adventure in Arizona, at a time when piped-in flammable gas was available, at least at the home of a wealthy banker, yet everybody still rode horses. Gas became commercially available in Arizona starting in 1910. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** Big Top (newspaper strip reprints) by Ed Wheelan ** Bungle Family (newspaper strip reprints) by H.J. Tuthill ** Mortimer Mum by Bill Sakren (bottom halves of the "Toddy" pages) ** Off Side by Jo Metzer ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** "The Rules of the Game" (text story), by A. L. Allen ** Slim and Tubby (newspaper strip reprints) by John J. Welch ** They're Still Talking: "About Exactly What Happened on that Historic Merkle Play", by Bob Zuppke and R.W. DePew ** Toddy by George Marcoux (top halves of the "Mortimer Mum" pages) | Trivia = * William A. Smith signs his Rance Keane story as "Will Arthur". | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #25 Oct 1939, entire issue }}